The Watch
by inspired-looney
Summary: John Paul returns the last thing Craig gave him.


Author's Note: Slightly AU for what we know is coming up. For storyline purposes, assume Jess has left and Katy is living in her room at halls.

Disclaimer:- I don't own them, I'm just playing :-) I promise to return them, I just won't say what condition they'll be in when I do so.

"What time is it?" Katy yelled to no-one in particular. "I'm running so late!"

She ran into the living room of the halls flat she shared with John Paul, Kris, Zoe and Zak, her arms full of heavy law books.

John Paul was sitting eating cereal and looked up as she entered. He laughed to himself as he watched his friend struggle to fit all the heavy books into her small bag.

"John Paul, time?" she asked.

Still smiling, he looked at his watch but his smile faded quickly as his heart jumped into his throat.

"John Paul?" Katy queried.

"Sorry, it's ten to nine," he replied, not taking his eyes from his wrist.

"You okay?" she asked as she finished packing her bag.

"Yeah." He looked up at her, forcing a smile while a snake squirmed in his stomach.

"Okay, see you later," she said with a slightly worried look at her friend as she left the flat.

John Paul's attention was drawn back to his wrist and the watch Craig had given him, less than three months ago.

His heart ached as he remembered that day. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He closed his eyes and could see Craig's face. The love in his eyes and the smile on his lips as he'd handed over the watch. John Paul would remember that day forever. But it had been two months, one week and two days since Craig had got on that plane and flown out of John Paul's life. When he'd walked away, part of him had wanted Craig to stop him. To chase after him and tell him that he loved him. He didn't. He had stood and watched as John Paul walked away, and hadn't even contacted him since.

He looked at his wrist again and a single tear fell as he removed the watch. Craig was gone and as much as it pained him to remove the last sign of their love, it wasn't fair for him to keep something that was so special to Craig.

He pulled a notepad out of his college bag and started a letter to his ex-lover.

'_Craig,_

_I really don't know what to say. I suppose thank you is a good start. Thank you for loving me. Your love made me a better person and I want to thank you for sharing it with me. Thank you for giving me your grandfather's watch. I'll never really be able to express how much that meant to me, but I think it's time for me to return it._

_I'll never forget you or what we shared, but it's not fair for me to keep your family heirloom._

_I really hope you are happy with your new life._

_Thanks again,_

_John Paul'_

John Paul re-read the letter then tore it up and started again.

'_Craig,_

_Thought it best to return this._

_John Paul.'_

Simple, direct and to the point was always best.

He packed up the watch and note and put it into his bag as he left for college.

John Paul was standing in line at the post office, his fingers sliding over the name on the package in his hands. He had unpacked and repacked it several times, knowing it was time to part with it, but still not sure he was ready to let it go. Letting it go meant finally putting Craig in the past and moving on. The idea broke his heart all over again.

"Next please," the teller said, shaking John Paul from his reverie. He took a deep breath and walked forward.

A tear slipped over John Paul's cheek as he left the post office, his wrist feeling bare and light, missing not only the watch that used to reside there but the love and friendship which it had once represented.

He walked slowly back to the hall, not really noticing anything going on around him, lost in thoughts of Craig.

"What time is it?" Katy yelled. "I'm running so late!"

John Paul had déjà vu as Katy ran into the living area of the halls flat, her arms full of law books again.

She was not a morning person. She only had one day with an early start and she had managed to be late for every class.

John Paul's smile faltered as he remembered the previous week. His hand covered his wrist, still missing the watch he'd previously worn. Katy packed her bag and left the flat as the postman arrived.

"John Paul, mail's here," she yelled as she ran past the bewildered man standing in the doorway.

"Don't mind her," John Paul laughed. "She's always running around like a headless chicken."

He smiled as he took the mail, but the smile faded as he gripped the box the postman had just handed him. He would recognise the handwriting anywhere. Craig had sent him something.

He dropped the rest of the mail on the living room table and took the package to his room. His mind was spinning. He knew Craig had moved on but he couldn't fathom what Craig was sending him. He didn't have anything of John Paul's to return.

He slowly undid the wrapping and opened the box.

His heart stopped as he saw the watch he had returned only a week ago. A note was folded into the box as well.

'_John Paul,_

_I meant what the watch said when I gave it to you. I still mean it. I hope one day to be the kind of person who deserves your love but I know I'm far from it at the moment._

_I want you to keep this._

_I love you._

_Craig.'_

Tears spilled over John Paul's eyes as he read and re-read the note. Craig still loved him and wasn't giving up. If Craig could hold on, then so could he.

He smiled as he placed the watch back on his wrist, wiped his tears and left for college, a small, knowing smile on his face. Craig loved him, nothing else mattered.


End file.
